theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Doppelgänger
Doppelgängers (or a Shadow-Self) are individuals whom happen to be a supernatural double of a person that has lived before them. They are nature's way of balancing itself by consistently creating mortal counterparts of truly immortal beings to live and eventually die in their place. For over two thousands years, their have been shadows of the original individual whom have appeared over the centuries to take their places as mortal human beings. While their lives don't always follow an exact pattern, they tend to find each other and fall in love with one another over the centuries. History According to legend, millenniums ago when vampires and werewolves wreaked havoc upon the mortal individuals upon the earth, a powerful and indestructible witch used a moonstone and the sacrifice of a specific lineage's blood to cast a curse on them. This was known as The Sun & The Moon Curse which is based on making vampires powerless against the sun and rendering werewolves unable to transform unless there is a full moon. The legend says that if the curse was lifted by a vampire, then the werewolves would be stuck servants of the moon forever. But if the curse was broken by a werewolf they would be able to turn at will and remain in control, whereas the vampires would then be slaves to the sun forever. As it turned out, the legend of The Sun & The Moon Curse was created by Lorena in whom is also the original witch in order to keep the supernatural entities slaves to their numerations which is due to her severe manifestations of creating the species of vampires. Breaking the Curse To break the curse, a witch needs to channel the power of the full moon to release the spell from the moonstone that is binding the curse. Both a vampire and a werewolf need to be sacrificed at the birthplace of the doppelganger and then have their blood spilled on the Moonstone. However, they have to be eradicated in the way that is normal for them to get killed; werewolves have to get their heart taken out, vampires would get a wooden stake to the heart and the blood of the doppelgänger has to be consumed until the point of death. Powers & Abilities *'Blood:' Due to them being considered mystical and recurrent, doppelgängers are a source of massive magical power. **The blood of a doppelgänger can be used to link supernatural beings to kinship with the help of magic conducted by any witch. **Their blood can also be used to bind a en extremely powerful curse or spell. **For some spells, the blood must come from a human doppelgänger. For other spells, the blood of a doppelgänger can still be used even if they have been turned into a vampire. *'Linking:' Because doppelgangers are modeled after immortals and other doppelgangers, they have an inherently strong mystical connection to each other that can be used to invoke linking spells. Myths *In some traditions, when a doppelgänger is seen by a person's friends or relatives, the contact prophesies illness or danger while a person seeing their own doppelgänger is an omen of death. *In other traditions, a doppelgänger is connected with the person copied; sometimes causing the feelings of injuries between the original and the doppelganger. For example if the doppelganger is injured, the other person will also be hurt or feel pain. *The doppelgangers of folklore cast no shadow and have no reflection in a mirror or in water. They are supposed to provide advice to the person they shadow; but this advice can be misleading or malicious. They can also plant ideas in their victim's mind or appear before friends and relatives, causing confusion. In many cases once someone has viewed his own doppelganger; he is doomed to be haunted by images of his ghostly counterpart. *Other folklore recommend that it is considered unlucky to try to communicate with a doppelgänger. Trivia *If born, both doppelgangers are required to acquire the same birth date. *Doppelgangers are the only supernatural species that don't have powers or abilities known. Notes *In the series, a doppelganger is a supernatural being as the inevitable objects have no effect on them. *A person and a doppelganger will look identical in appearance but the differences stem from their rearing and community standards (such as their expressions, speech, reason and connections with others). Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Witch Covens Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids